1. Field of the Intention
The present invention relates to the intelligent ODN management system, and in particular relates to a maintenance method of an intelligent ODN management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
ODN (Optical Distribution Network) is a FTTH (Fiber To The Home) optical cable network based on PON (Passive Optical Network) and is an important component of network. It is designed to provide optical transmission channel between OLT (Optical Line Terminal) and ONU (Optical Network Unit). The deployment and management of traditional ODN network optical fiber are realized by manual, and it is necessary to manually type in the corresponding relation of optical fiber connection to the background database, causing high error rate. In the process of maintenance, it is difficult to quickly position the trouble points, leading to low efficiency. With the construction of FTTx (Fiber-to-the-x) has entered the era of large-scale wiring and distribution, there are requirements for mass optical fiber distribution and high efficiency management in FTTx network, so that the carriers are faced with high deployment cost and great operation and maintenance pressure.
With the network structures tend to be increasingly complicated, the operating systems intended for maintenance and management of network devices are developing towards the direction of increasing complexity. To meet the requirements at different service levels, the existing intelligent ODN management systems and maintenance management systems are mainly divided into three parts, namely local maintenance terminal, local maintenance center and remote maintenance center, as shown in FIG. 1. The local operation maintenance terminal directly logs on the instruction line module of device through serial interface to perform operation, read configuration and deliver instruction. The local maintenance center can be notebook pc, special PDA or intelligent mobile telephone, which is designed to make monitoring and management on SODN system through USB host or USB slave interface. The remote maintenance center is interconnected by ODN network management with the user resource management system and worksheet system as well as FTTH network management. ODN network system is mainly used to management the connection relations of devices, route topology and line connection as well as wiring.
In terms of physical position, the local maintenance terminal and the local maintenance center are close to the maintained network devices. The remote maintenance center is installed in the network management center. Several kinds of maintenance systems are apart. Since the local maintenance terminal, the local maintenance center and the remote maintenance center provide the user with the entrances to make operation maintenance on the same network equipment. If multiple users respectively carry out operation maintenance on devices through different maintenance systems, while users do not understand the maintenance requirements of other persons, it is possible that configuration error may be caused or multiple users may simultaneously perform read-write operation on a same variable of system, leading to unpredictable system error.